How To Save The Heir
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: A different take an episode from Defenders of Berk. What if Toothless didn't fit down the well when Hiccup fell? Stoick to the rescue! Only he'd better hurry, Alvin and the Outcasts are roaming the tunnels as well. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"You're in luck Mildew!" Exclaimed the outcast chief, Alvin the Treacherous "I'm not gonna kill you right now."

Mildew lowers "Bah! I hate when he says that." Savage pipes in "It's better if he does, trust me."

The three begin walking the tunnels under Berk, when a loud scream echoes throughout the caves. "What in the name of Thor was that?" Questions Alvin

"Should we head back?" Asks Savage

"Let's find out what that sound was." Declares Alvin. Both Mildew and Savage shake, but defeatedly follow their leader. More voices begin echoing.

"Hiccup!"

"I'm fine dad!" All three stop and begin to smile, the next words heard signaled the chief to begin a mad dash towards the sound.

"I'm coming down!" States Stoick the Vast as he grabs hold of a length of rope.

"No dad, then we'll both be stuck down here!" Yells Hiccup towards his father, he'd already seen Toothless try and fail to get through the narrow well in which he had fallen. "I'll find another way out!"

Stoick stares, he knew his son had no chance of escaping the tunnels without his dragon. "No Hiccup, I'm coming in after ya so stay there!"

Hiccup pouts and sits on the cold ground waiting for his father. Alvin had followed the voices and was staring wide eyed at the boy he'd tried so hard to capture.

"Looks like kidnappin's the first on the list, Mildew."

Mildew smiles "What's the plan?" Asks Savage

"We get the boy and use em against Stoick." The two nod as the plan to kidnap the chiefs son is formed.

While waiting for his father, Hiccup could have sworn he was hearing a small conversation. "Hello?" He calls out "Anyone else down here?"

The caves become quiet. "Well that was stupid." States Hiccup as he slumps back down to the ground, all the while keeping his senses up, he had a bad feeling in his gut that he wasn't alone.

It didn't take long for Stoick to climb down the well. The man landed with a loud thud and gasped at his son.

Hiccup was most certainly not fine, the child had a small gash on his forehead that was bleeding, his tunic on the right arm was ripped, revealing a cluster of purple and green bruises.

"I'm fine, dad." Declares Hiccup once again as he moves shakily to his feet "Still have my leg, see?" Hiccup gestures to his right leg proudly.

Stoick hadn't known his son was hurt this badly, there was no way for Hiccup to climb out with his father like he'd originally planned, no the two had to find their own way out.

"Let's get going, Hiccup." Hiccup nods and follows his father into the darkness.

Alvin glared as the father and son walked down the tunnel, Stoick wasn't suppose to come down here so quickly

"What do we do now, Alvin?" Asks Savage

Mildew chuckles "You can still use Hiccup against Stoick, Alvin! Nappin his son right in front of him makes it even better."

Alvin begins to smile "What are we waitin for? Let's get that boy."

"I can't see dad" States Hiccup, the child waves his arms around in the darkness to catch hold of his father.

"Dad?" Hiccup receives no reply from his father. "Dad!" He yells much louder, he was sure his father must have heard him from where ever he was.

Hiccup stares as a ball of light begins moving towards him, footsteps following along. "Dad?" Questions Hiccup as the form gets closer.

Hiccup begins squinting in an attempt to see who was walking towards him when suddenly two smaller figures emerge from behind.

"This is bad!" Screams Hiccup as the boy takes off running the opposite direction. Hiccup quickly becomes dizzy, feeling the gash on his forehead had begun bleeding again.

Hiccup's legs began to sway and he fell to the ground, wincing from the pain in his arm. Hiccup was about to get to his feet when a hand grabbed his hurt arm roughly, pulling him off the ground completely.

"This is worse." Unable to take the pain, Hiccup began to scream.

 **So this from an episode of Defenders Of Berk I've had this idea for a while now and finally figured out where I wanted to go with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stoick continued on, wondering why his son was so quiet. "Are you ok son?" Stoick hears no reply and the man turns "Hiccup?"

The father's hand face palms his forehead in irritation "For the love of Thor, Hiccup!" This time a small voice is heard, followed by another much louder. "Stay where you are, son!"

Stoick begins heading back the way he came, but takes off into a full-out run at the sound of Hiccup's scream. "Hiccup?! Son!"

Alvin enjoyed hearing Hiccup scream, but the boy had no doubt alerted Stoick of his capture.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup." Begins Alvin, the large man feels the boy tense at his voice.

Hiccup glares at the man holding him, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. "Alvin" He spats angrily.

Alvin laughs as the boy begins to struggle, not taking in the boys injured arm. "That's a nasty cut ya got, boy."

Hiccup kicks out with his prosthetic, landing a hard hit to Alvin's gut. Alvin only laughs at the boys attempt "You're not gettin away this time."

"Let go of me!" Yells Hiccup defiantly

Alvin glowers at his victory "Tie him up, Savage."

"No!" Yells Hiccup as he's lowered to the ground, his arms quickly bound behind his back, a rope wraps tightly around his shoulders. "Owww!"

Savage takes notice of the pain in Hiccup's eyes as he tightens the knots. "I think he's hurt, Alvin"

Alvin approaches and studies the boy, finally seeing the bright purple and green. "Not as hurt as he's goin to be"

"Alvin!" Comes Stoick's voice down the tunnel. Alvin smiles as the chief arrives, the man quickly lights his torch allowing the father to see his beloved son.

Stoick glares as a bright light consumes his vision, moments later he learns why. "Release my son!"

Alvin laughs before heaving Hiccup to his torso. Hiccup continuously kicking the man..

"Why don't we make a deal, Stoick?" Speaks Mildew as he emerges from the darkness "Berk for your runt?"

Hiccup scoffs "Wow, you really don't know my dad, do you?"

Stoick stares as the three begin to smile wickedly, fear suddenly bursting for his son, his one and only child. "Let Hiccup go, right now!"

"Dad." Begins Hiccup "Go protect Berk, I'll be fine."

Alvin laughs and begins playing with Hiccup's hair with his free hand. "He'd make a great chief someday." Stoick stares, not liking where this is going. "If the runt lives that long"

"I wont be askin again Alvin. Release my son"

Alvin glares and makes his way to the child's injured shoulder, squeezing the wound with all his might.

Hiccup began to scream, the pain was so intense, his shoulder felt as if it was on fire, bones could be heard cracking and twisting. Stoick charges the man as he begins breaking his son's already injured arm.

Only to stop as Alvin places Hiccup in the line of fire, any or every punch the chief would throw would hit Hiccup.

Defeatedly, the chief allows Savage and Mildew to bind his wrists. Alvin smiles at this turn of events, he'd use Stoick against his village and Hiccup as leverage against his father and dragon. "I'd say it's about time we take our leave."

Stoick glares daggers at the man holding his son. "Tie Hiccup's legs Savage. The brat enjoys kickin"

Savage stares, unsure of how he should bind the prosthetic. "Just tie it to his leg and hurry up!" Savage nods and begins.

Mildew glowers at the intense pain still remaining across Hiccup's face and the pure hatred and anger radiating from Stoick, the old man was suddenly filled with a variety of emotions as he stared from father to son. "

The boy will talk Alvin." Alvin's attention turns to Mildew "Ya gotta gag him."

Hiccup shudders "Is that really necessary?"

Alvin ponders this thought, keeping the boy quiet could aid in their escape, but he wanted Berk! He hadn't planned on leaving.

The outcasts attention turns to Stoick, he watches the anger rise within the man at any thoughts of Hiccup being harmed. "I think that's a great idea, Mildew"

Mildew smiles as he reveals a roll of sticky paper, ripping a piece off.

"What is that?" Questions Hiccup as Mildew draws closer.

"This? Why it's just an item I got from Trader Johann in trade." The old man covers Hiccup's entire mouth with the paper, smoothing it over the boys struggling lips. "That won't be comin off anytime soon."

Hiccup begins to struggle as he attempts to open his mouth, but the paper refused to come off or allow his lips any movement.

"Take that off my son right now!" Demands Stoick as he sees Hiccup attempt to remove the paper, how in Odin's name was it staying on? Alvin laughs and approaches the chief "I'll make ya a deal, Stoick."

Stoick glares, but listens intently "You do exactly as I ask and we wont harm, Hiccup."

Hiccup begins frantically shaking his head, screaming out the words no. Alvin laughs as Hiccup begins struggling, flipping his bound legs into the air, his head rolling from side to side, muffled yells emitting from his silenced mouth.

"What's that Hiccup?" Questions Alvin as he gives the boy a hard slap on the cheek. "I think he says to take the deal, Stoick."

Stoick stares as the large welt forms upon his son's cheek, he knew full well that Hiccup was of no use to Alvin anymore, he could easily kill his child.

"I'm gonna take your silence as a yes" Stoick nods his head "There will be no harming my son, Alvin."

Alvin's free hand moves to his hip "On me word."

Stoick stares at the fear beaming in his son's eyes as he shakes the mans hand. "Ya made the right choice Stoick" Declares Alvin "Now, I need ya to cast away all the dragons."

Hiccup's muffled yells of fury begin

once again, begging for his father to do the right thing.

"Ya best calm yourself lad." States Savage to the struggling hostage. Hiccup fixes the outcast with a deadly glare, spilling many insincere words into the gag.

Alvin begins to laugh before tightening his grip on the boy, causing pain to Hiccup's injury.

"Ya promised not ta hurt him!" Yells Stoick

Alvin loosens his hold "Why do ya have ta be so difficult, Hiccup?" The man glares down at the child "Your father here is tryin ta save ya instead of the tribe."

Hiccup's eyes lower to his father, he knows full-well what his dad was giving up, Stoick had taken the role of doting father over chief of the tribe the moment Alvin had kidnapped him and Toothless.

Alvin smiles at the defeated look on Hiccup's face "Once the beasts are gone, gather everyone in the great hall."

Stoick nods and moves to climb back up the well after being freed from his bindings, leaving his only son in the hands of his greatest enemy.

"We'll be watchin ya Stoick, don't try anythin smart." Threatens Alvin, fist tugging Hiccup's auburn locks in emphasis "Or Berk will need a new heir"

 **Things aren't looking too good right now, can Stoick save Hiccup and defeat Alvin? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stoick climbed his way from the earth, thoughts of his only child racing through his mind.

Many familiar faces are there to greet him upon arrival "Thought you'd stay down there all day, Stoick." Jibes Gobber

The chief says nothing in return, eyes downcast into the dark hole "Alright everyone! We've got visitors from the South coming, gather all the dragons quickly into the harbor."

The tribe state, each unsure if anyone believes the chiefs words, but going against him could be deadly.

"Gather the dragons!"

Chanted the tribe as they all stalk off, all but his son's friends

"Umm sir?" Asks Fishlegs "Where's Hiccup?"

Stoick's eye catches sight of a familiar old man. "Hiccup is waiting for our guests." The kids stare, obviously unconvinced "No more questions. Just get the dragons out of here!"

Mildew smiles as the teens' take flight. He watches every tear filled goodbye as the dragons are all hauled and sailed away, even Hiccup's blasted dragon is put to the sea.

"What's goin on, Stoick? Questions Gobber "Somethin ain't right."

Stoick frowns "Nothins goin on Gobber."

Gobber glares, knowing full well there was a problem. His attention turns to the five kids staring out to the sea ... Wait, five? Gobber mentally counts each head over and over again, finding one missing. "What's happened to Hiccup?"

"Why don't ya see for your self?" Booms a familiar voice, a voice not one soul ever wanted to hear again, the voice that belonged to Alvin The Treacherous.

The tribes eyes fall at the sight before them, Alvin The Treacherous walking towards them, holding their struggling hope and heir hostage.

Hiccup once more attempts an escape, kicking and screaming in Alvin's grasp. "I did what ya asked Alvin. Now release my son"

Alvin smiles before lifting Hiccup's chin, making the child face his father. "What do ya think I should do now Hiccup?"

Hiccup glares and tries freeing his chin to no avail. Alvin laughs and signals his men to begin. The Hooligan's are quickly surrounded.

"Berk is ours!" Cheers Alvin at the Outcasts victory "Lock em away!"

The tribe glares, but allows the outcasts to do as their told, knowing Hiccup would be harmed at any disobedience.

Savage moves to escort Stoick, but is stopped by Alvin "Not Stoick"

Savage nods and moves to the teens instead.

"Let Hiccup go, Alvin." Bellows Stoick in anger at this turn of events

"Alright" States Alvin before dropping the young Hooligan to the ground.

Stoick runs to help his boy, pulling Hiccup into his arms. "This isn't your fault son."

Hiccup looks down, ashamed he was the downfall of his own village. Stoick moves to untie his child, while Alvin simply watches.

Once Hiccup's arms and leg are loose, the father removes the paper from the boy's mouth. Hiccup winces as his lips are freed. "Are you alright son?"

"I'm fine dad." The father nods before rising to stand, keeping Hiccup behind him. "Dad, where's Toothless?"

Stoick becomes rigid at his son's question, his child wasn't there to see him send the beasts away. "I'm sorry son. We'll get him back"

Hiccup stares at the small ship out to sea, he'd known Alvin ordered his father to send the dragons away, but he never thought he'd actually do it.

"Toothless!" Hiccup's yell echoes, moments later a loud growl is returned. Hiccup smiles and goes to yell again, but is grabbed from behind and held in someones arms, a large hand covering his mouth.

Stoick glares at the outcast currently holding Hiccup. "I'm growing tired of our little game, Stoick." Proclaims Alvin

"This isn't a game, Alvin" States Stoick

"I suppose it ain't" Agrees Alvin "But if it ain't you it's your little runt!" States Alvin menacingly towards Hiccup

"This is between you and me." Declares Stoick angrily making the Outcasts laugh

"That boy is in this too, Stoick" States Mildew.

Stoick's attention turns to Hiccup, still being held in an Outcasts brute arms. "Let's settle this like Chiefs."

Alvin smiles at Stoick's foolish attempt. The Outcast knew full-well Stoick would do anything for Hiccup.

"Everyone else locked up?" Questions Alvin to his returning men, the guards answer his question with nothing but a sneering smile.

His attention turns to the struggling boy, the child he'd grown to hate, but the child of Stoick and Valhallarama none the less. "Take em both to the arena."

All outcasts nod as father and son are forced towards what surely shall be their deaths. Alvin laughs as his two captives are dragged to the arena, Hiccup was locked in an old dragons cage while Stoick was tied to a pole.

"What should I do now, Stoick?" Questions Alvin, Stoick glares intently before his attention turns towards the cage his son is currently locked in.

"I have everything!" Exclaims the Outcast chief happily as the man circles his prey. "Berk, the dragons" Slowly Alvin's voice deepens, the bearded man leans forward, glaring intently at his prisoner "All that's left is revenge."

Stoick shakes his head "Ya haven't won yet, Alvin." Angrily Alvin slaps Berks old chief across the face, noting the distant pain in the mans eyes.

Happily Alvin continues his slaps, graduating to hard punches and kicks, but he's never satisfied!

He should be grinning like a mad man for what he's done, so why isn't he? What's keeping him unsatisfied? Was it Stoick?

Alvin's attention turns to the braided man before him, his arms littered with bruises, body red as a dragons fire, face scrunched in pain, but his eyes ... Stoick's eyes remained locked on something else or better yet, someone.

Alvin's eyes widen at this new realization, Stoick was staring at a large locked cage across the arena, the door to the cell housing but one occupant.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III "Worried for your boy, Stoick?"

In an instant the fathers gaze turns toward his captor "Ya should be, Hiccup's hours are numbered."

"This is between you and me. Let Hiccup go" Alvin grabs his chin, acting as though pondering the idea. "Not a chance. The little embarrassment is going to be your end."

"My son is no embarrassment! Hiccup has outsmarted you more times than I can count!"

"Well not this time. This time I outsmarted him!" Slowly Alvin approaches the large metal door, knocking his fists hard upon the latch. "I outsmarted ya boy! Your island and dragons are mine."

Minutes pass as Alvin eagerly awaits a smart mouth comment, but receives none. "What! Now you got nothin to say?"

All sound dies as Outcast and Berkian chief await an answer. Worriedly, Stoick decides he needs Hiccup to talk, he needs to hear his son's voice. "Hiccup!"

Alvin smiles at the tone of Stoick's voice, the longer the boy played the silent game the more desperate Stoick would get! The feeling he had been waiting for finally emerged at Stoick's next plea "Son! Hiccup answer me!" Quickly to mask his fears the chief added "Right now!"

But it was too late, the moment Alvin began to laugh, Stoick knew, he knew his greatest enemy had just found his only weak spot.

"Better answer yer father, Hiccup!" Quietly Alvin whispers, barely loud enough for Stoick to hear "It may be your last chance."

A small ruckus is heard from the other side of Hiccup's door, signaling the child indeed heard Alvin and was not pleased. A small yell echoes through the door.

"What was that lad?" Questions Alvin, his right ear now resting on the large door. Stoick stares, he'd known his son wouldn't respond to Alvin's teasing without reason, what was Hiccup planning?

Another yell echoes through the arena, this one much louder, but still Alvin couldn't decipher what Hiccup was saying. His hands flew to the door, angrily reaching to unlock the cage.

Stoick smiles, whatever his son was planning was about to be put to action. Just as the door clicks, signaling to be unlocked, a loud scream, much louder than earlier vibrates the arena, forcing Alvin away from before smacking the man head-on with the large door.

Inside the cage stood Hiccup, a small whistle like object in his hand, followed by a large metal contraption facing the door. Quickly, Hiccup spots his father and runs to aide the man.

"Thank Thor you're ok dad." Declares the boy happily as his nimble hands move into the tight knots.

Once freed, Stoick scooped his son into his arms "Oh son, I thought I lost ya." Father and son remain embracing one another in a tight hug before heading for the door. "We have to free the village." Declares Stoick before taking off in a full out run.

The chief barely reaches the closing door, before feeling Hiccup's hand slide out of his grip. "Hiccup, this no time to be clumsy!"

Stoick turns to help his son up, but is shocked by what he sees. Holding Hiccup in the air by his frail neck, was Dagur the Deranged. "Hello Stoick. Fancy seeing you here." States the deranged boy as he tightens his grip on poor Hiccup.

"Da ... Gur!" Grunts Hiccup pathetically. Dagur smiles upwards to the choking boy "Surprise Hiccup!"

Hiccup begins to struggle, kicking out with his prosthetic leg, he lands a hard hit to Dagur's knee. Dagur in turn, dropped the prisoner to the ground as he wails in pain.

Quickly Hiccup heads for the door, attempting to squeeze through to his freedom. Stoick grabs the chains and slowly hauls the door open, before grabbing his son and running off towards the jails.

"Well don't just stand there!" States Alvin angrily as the man slowly rises back to his feet, wobbling slightly.

"I'm gonna kill that boy."

Dagur, still clutching his swollen knee cap nods and rises to his feet " Not if I get to him first."

 **Surprise! I added another villain to this diabolical scheme, two of Berks worst enemies are working together. Stay tuned, the worst is yet to come also season 6 of Race to the Edge was so good! Still doesn't beat season 4, but a great ending nonetheless.**


	4. The Plan

Stoick and Hiccup continued their way to the dungeons "We need a plan, dad." Speaks Hiccup as the two finally arrived.

Neither one was shocked at the site of hundreds of guards. "Do ya have somethin in mind son?" Asks Stoick as he turns to face his teenaged son.

He'd learned many times now that Hiccup's brain worked exceedingly well under stress. Slowly, the boy's face scrunches, he turns away from his father as he bites the top of his lower lip. "I have an idea, but ... It's risky."

Stoick's eyes widen at his son's answer, he had just gotten Hiccup back! There was no way the boy was leaving his side. "Don't even think about it son."

Hiccup's eyes rise to meet his fathers gaze "Dad- "

"No way in Thor am I letting you out of my sight!" Declares the worried father, knowing full well he'd interrupted another of Hiccup's attempts at persuading him.

Stubbornly the boy lowers his gaze "If I don't, they wont have anyway to escape." Hiccup's hand points to the jails. Stoick stares, knowing his son was right, but he also knew every action had a consequence.

"We have to do what's best for Berk." Declares Hiccup defiantly, his expression sayed it all. I'm doing what I have to

Stoick took a deep breath before grabbing his son into a tight hug, begging the gods it wouldn't be their last.

Hiccup wrapped his nimble arms around his father before letting his head drop. He knew what he was about to do, how reckless and irresponsible it was, but in the end. It was the villages only hope.

The embrace lasted for many minutes before Stoick slowly loosened his grip. He stared at his son, so proud of what he'd become, everything he did for the village, but mostly, for forgiving everyone for the many years of abuse. "Be safe."

Hiccup smirks "You too."

"I'm proud of you, Hiccup." Cries Stoick, tears freely running down his swollen cheeks.

"Thanks, dad" After those words, Hiccup turned and began his long run back to the academy, back to Alvin and Dagur.

Stoick only watched as his only son ran back into danger, purposely putting himself in harms way and quite possibly, deaths welcoming arms.

Stoick had no problems what so ever taking out the guards, most of the brutes were stupid enough to take out them selves. Proudly the chief walked through the prison doors, staring at his tribe trapped inside a series of small cells.

They all cheered at their chiefs appearance as Stoick unlocked their doors. "Grab as many weapons as you can!" Declared Stoick as the final cell housing the teens was freed.

"Where's Hiccup?" Asks Astrid worriedly

Stoick's head falls for a moment "He went back to distract Alvin and Dagur."

"Dagur!?" Screams the tribe as their chief nods.

"He and Alvin are working together." The teens all nod to one another before quickly running outside, they needed to help Hiccup.

Currently said viking heir was sneakily making his way back to his enemies, he knew what they would to him if they caught him, but he was the only person who could keep the two distracted long enough for his father to free the village. The boy sighs as the large dome comes into view, this is it ... Now all he had to do was let the two know he was there. "Alvin! Dagur!"

He's not surprised to see the menacing faces appear from the doorway, nor is he shocked by the lengths of rope they each held.

Hiccup puffs out his chest and walks forward, getting closer and closer to the two who would surely torture and kill him "I give up." He declares flatly "You win." The boy drops to his knees and places his arms behind his back.

Alvin and Dagur sneered at the fallen boy, his hands placed behind his back, welcoming the binding ties. The deranged berserker grabs hold of Hiccup's shoulder, forcing him from the ground and begins leading Hiccup over to the wooden stake.

Dagur keeps Hiccup's wrist locked as Alvin begins wrapping the ropes around them, tying each wrist separately to the pole before winding the ropes over the two and around. Hiccup's ankles, knees and chest soon follow.

"All tied up, wouldn't ya say Hiccup?" States Alvin as he and Dagur turn to marvel at the predicament, they'd waited so long for this, all that planning and organizing had finally paid off ... They had Hiccup.

"So what's the plan, Alvin? Ransom me off to my father? Let Dagur torture me for bit before slowly killing me?"

Dagur laughs manically, his head bobbing up and down in fits and howls "Oh you bring the funny Hiccup!" His deranged eyes glare as the comical moment stops "We have much more in mind."

Hiccup glares "What does that even mean?" He was getting tired of this game of Dragon and Viking, tired of all this running and threats to his village. "What are you up to?"

Alvin laughs and rests his hand on top of the bound boys shoulder "My beef is with your father, you're just a means to an end, boy."

"Why Alvin, have you forgot you need me? Frankly I wont ever train your dragons, but I am the one and only Dragon Conqueror."

Alvin's clutch on the boy's shoulder increases, the man leans as close to the teens face as possible "I don't need you anymore boy."

Dagur forces his crossbow into Hiccup's neck, the sharp arrow slowly digging into his skin "Did you really think you would be getting out of this one, brother?"

Hiccup doesn't answer, his small smirk answer enough for the deranged teen "Oh Hiccup, poor, naive, runty Hiccup. I'm going to kill you." Finalizes Dagur, his fingers itching to release the loaded arrow.

"Well if you're going to kill me, then why am I still alive?" The bow is forced even harder into his flesh, sticky blood now gushing from the wound.

"I'm savoring this moment, I've thought of nothing else but you and your stupid Night Fury ever since that fake dragon raid stunt you pulled!" Screams Dagur

Hiccup winces as the arrow digs even deeper, he was on the verge of passing out "I did ... What I had to"

Alvin smacks the young teens head "And now so are we, remember Dagur. We've much worse in mind for Stoick's little runt"

Dagur smirks, finally removing the offending arrow "I almost forgot, how does a bon fire feel, Hiccup?"

Hiccup's eyes widen at the proclamation, they planned to set him on fire, burn him alive "I'd really rather not, but thanks for the offer."

Dagur bellows, hands moving to reveal two oil lamps "You sure? It's going to be a real hot one"

With that Dagur smashes the two lamps to the hard stone, the deranged teen scooping up spoon fulls of oil, splashing the liquid into the wood Hiccup was bound to.

Hiccup struggles as the stake is slowly drenched in the flammable oil, he wanted to scream, to beg ... But he wouldn't give the two that satisfaction.

Instead the teen rears back his head, letting loose the loudest Night Fury call he'd ever managed "Toothless!"

Dagur and Alvin laugh, but continue pouring the oil, now even dropping splotches into Hiccup's hair.

"No ones coming, boy. No dragons, no friends and no father will be chargin to your rescue." States Alvin

"We finally have you right where we want you!" Laughs Dagur "Tied up, at my mercy and about to be burnt to a crisp."

Hiccup glares, he had to believe in his father, friends and Toothless. Adrenaline rushes as Dagur lights a small match.

"Scared, Hiccup?" Questions the deranged berserker, match being kept just out of igniting reach.

"Cut out all the revenge talks, Dagur. Let's get on with this and show Stoick his only brats charred body."

Dagur shrugs his shoulders, normally he'd argue, but Alvin was unfortunately right, time to get the show on the road. "You know, we originally planned this for Stoick, but I guess you'll just have to do, Hiccup."

Dagur's hand flicks the match directly at the line of oil "Bye, bye brother!"

 **This is really bad, Hiccup's about to be burned alive! Will Stoick and the others make it in time? Is it already too late? Find out next time!**


End file.
